Legend of Zelda: The Next Generation: His Return
by Rorschach1011
Summary: This is after Ganondorf was defeated yet again and Link is crowned King, but Ganondorf has returned earlier than expected and kills King Link. His son, who is also named Link is the only one left who can kill Ganondorf and past enemies from Vaati to Zant


Legend of Zelda: Chapter 1: Born Again

I own Nothing

Ganondorf is slain after a battle with Link and Hyrule is once again free. The messages spread through villages through the earth. The remaining of Ganondorf's forces hears this and prepare for a ritual to resurrect him. The forces take 10 human hostages, a blue potion, a drop of Ganondorf's blood and the triforce piece of power.

"Please I have kids", one of the humans says.

But this does not affecting the forces of Ganondorf. They cared little about human life. The inherited leader of Ganondorf's forces, Zoran, a very powerful Bokogoblin, begins the ritual, but before he can even drop the blue potion in the cauldron. A dark spirit appears before them. They identify him as their leader, Ganondorf. Each ally of Ganondorf bow their heads in respect.

"My lord", Zoran says.

"Rise my children, though I am dead, I am very much alive.", said the spirit.

"How is this possible, my lord".

"As you know I am the most powerful being in this universe. Through usage of my magic I am able to communicate with the living."

"We were just about to resurrect you, master".

"NO!," he screams.

Zoran looks up confused. "May I ask why".

"Because I have been defeated before. Being resurrected again and again has been tiring," said Ganondorf.

"You say you have been alive for years losing to each hero of Link's bloodline for centuries, if you give in know it will all be for nothing, your legacy will be forgotten," said Zoran.

"Quite the contrary, when I just anxiously ressurect myself without guilt. I have devised a plan to kill Link and take over Hyrule. We must wait until the young Link turns into an old man then perform the ritual."

"As you wish my lord" said Zoran.

"Until then I will be collecting allies who have died fighting Link in previous generations. In the mean time train and become strong warriors, I will tell you when the time is ready," said Ganondorf.

You could see the spirit slowly disappearing. "You were always my favorite soldier Zora", said the spirit, "Don't fail me." And the spirit was gone.

"What should we do with them," said a soldier referring to the humans about to be sacrified.

"Let them go," said Zoran. They did it and the humans ran away. The forces of Ganondorf leave the ritual traveling to various lands to train, becoming the most powerful army known to man.

50 Years Later

In the royal school of the knight a boy dressed in green clothes fights one of the best knights the world has ever seen. The two exchanged strikes, but the enemy had too much energy so he let him do his worst. The enemy slashed strong blows with his sword, but the warrior just dodged and blocked them. He could see the enemy flinching, but it wasn't enough. The enemy dashed forward strong and fierce, but the hero was faster. Then the hero does a spin attack into the opponent who blocks it with his sword almost knocking it out of the opponent's hands, then the hero jumps up in the air trying to stab his opponent through the chest, but blocks it which causes both swords to knock out of the fighters hands. The opponent punches the hero in the head. Staggering back sees his sword grabs it, upon this the opponent kicks him in the head causing him to slam against the wall, the enemy grabs his sword and charges at the hero. The hero still clutching to his sword and rolls out of the wall making the opponent's sword impale in the wall. The hero tries a jump attack one more time this time knocking him down. With the sword inches from his opponent's face, the instructor calls a stop to the fight, declaring Link as the winner.

"Your father would be proud, Link," said the instructor shacking Link's hand. Link Jr. rushes to the castle to tell his father, King Link of his victory.

"Father I beat the great knight Maxamillon in a sword fight" said Link Jr. He smiled.

"I remember when I was your age and was a great soldier defeated dark lord and meet the most beautiful woman alive your mother. I married her. Those were good days, then sadly the old king died and I took his place. Had you, your sister Megan and your brother Caleb, I think I did a good job, don't you?" said the king.

"I think you did a great job." His brother Caleb came running in.

"Hey Link, me and the boys are going swimming down by the pier want to go?" said Caleb.

"Sure, see you later dad," said Link.

"Have fun," said the king. He returned to his throne seeing his wife.

"Have a good talk with your son," said Zelda.

"Yep."

"He loves you, you know and I love you." The two passionately kiss.

At the ritual tables Xon awaits for Ganondorf's orders. He had grown in age but was ten times stronger than his oldself. The spirit figure appears.

"The ritual is set my lord" said Xon.

"Not quite, I have many powerful allies and the pathway can only fit one unless you sacrifice a member in Link's bloodline," said Ganondorf.

"It will be done my lord," said Xon.

The next day Ganondorf's forces attack Hyrule. Many of the warriors capture citizens and are looking for a son or daughter of King Link. King Link sends his knights after Xon and his men. Link Jr. comes to his father.

"Father I am the greatest warrior in Hyrule, let me join the battle," said Link Jr.

"You are a great warrior, but you will have many more battles in the future. I don't want to live to see my son die," said the king.

"You think I will die," said Link Jr.

"I was a great warrior, but I fought few times. Please respect my wishes, my son," said King Link.

"Fine," said Link Jr. with a little attitude in his voice.

The knights fought the forces of Ganondorf, but the knights were only able to kill two or three when half the knights of Hyrule were dead. Maximillion an old and powerful knight goes after Xon. He attacked with his sword but Xon blocked the blows with his Mere Club and then used some sorcery spells he learned during years of training. These spells killed Maximillion's horse and weakening Maximillion. Maximillion was on the ground, Xon could just run Maximillion over and finished him off, but he believed in fair fight and jump of his sword engulfed with a flame spell, they both close up to each others sword. Maximillion was focused on the sword, so the conniving Xon kicked him in the legs so hard that they broke in half. Maximillion screamed at the top of his lungs and dropped his sword, giving Xon the opportunity to attack. With one strike of his sword he decapitated Maximillion. Using a form of telepathy he contacted one of the soldier who have found a son of Link's bloodline playing by the lake. Xon used a teleportation spell to go there.

Xon appeared in front of Caleb and his friends. Slowly approaching them, they heard stories of him through villages and knew that he should feared. They looked into eyes and saw nothing, but darkness.

Link Jr. ran to play with his friends, he needed to spend time as a child before he became a man. When he reached the lake he found a dark figure, recognized as Xon. He ran to save them. Caleb's friend Isaac was killed by one of Xon's throwing knives. His friend Tanner tried to run but was hit by a spell that killed him instantly. Link appears before he can get to the other ones, he draws his sword and with a spin attack slices and stabs him down. His friends Timothy and Blake escape, but Caleb is frozen by fear. During this Xon heals. Link draws his sword once more, but Xon blocks the blows with two miniature shields. Xon projects another spell, Link's will is to strong and doesn't die or stop fighting Xon, but it weakens him. Xon uses this to stab him with a spear. Link falls to the ground. Xon grabs Caleb and teleports away with Link watching as he passes out.

At the ritual tables everything is in place. The spirit of Ganondorf and Xon have one last conversation.

"I have waited this day for eternity," said Ganondorf.

"Sorry for the trouble, my lord, I had a run in with a green clothed soldier. Pretty good fighter, but he's dead," said Xon.

His eyes widen. "WHAT, he was for me to kill," said Ganondorf.

"Not to worry my lord, many warriors have mimicked Link's clothes, I have seen Link, he is a king, and the warrior I fought was far too young, to be him."

"Good," said Ganondorf with a sigh of relief, "Let's get started."

The ritual began. The blue potion was poured into the cauldron, they then took the 10 hostages they captured including Caleb and chopped them to bits and put their remains in the cauldron. Xon absorbed Ganondorf's triforce of power and released the energy into the cauldron. He never used it because he knew he would have to give it up one day. Then took the drop of Ganondorf's blood that he preserved for many years and powered it in. Then their was a silence and then a rumbling. Ganondorf emerged out of the cauldron more powerful than ever with the two swords in his hands, it was like the old one's remembered like a god. They bowed.

"Ah back in my old flesh and blood," said Ganondorf, "Aides. Now I would like to introduce you to my friends, Zant my second in command." He popped out of the cauldron. "The Wind Mage, Vaati." He popped out of the cauldron. "The shadowy doppleganger, Dark Link." It popped out of the cauldron. "The man of a thousand faces, Majora's Mask." It popped out of the cauldron. "The diabolical General Onox." He popped out of the cauldron. "The dark doppleganger Dark Link". It popped out of the cauldron. "And the Soceress of Shadows, Veran." She popped out of the cauldron. They were the most powerful group they had ever seen. Some say they were more powerful than Ganondorf, but then regained their senses.

"Feels good doesn't it, being alive," said Ganondorf. Some nodded, some didn't.

"So when do we get what we were promised," said Vaati.

"As soon as possible," said Ganondorf, "Xon announce that they were be a final duel between their leader an ours." They group looked a little frustrated with Ganondorf. "Don't worry you all get your revenge, you'll have to trust me."

Link awoke wounded, but not dead. Zelda healed him. She was still powerful in charms. King Link came happy into the room, but sad.

"Link where is Caleb," said King Link.

"I don't know they just vanished," said Link.

"Zelda use a locating spell to find him," said King Link. She tried her hardiest but she couldn't. The king burst into tears. It took him a while, but Link finally knew what it meant and he cried as well. His only brother was dead.

A letter came the next day requesting King Link to fight the leader of this militia.

"I must end this," said King Link.

"No their our others who can," said Zelda.

"It has to be me I started this I must end this," said King Link.

"The murderous troll Ganondorf started this," said Zelda.

"No not that. There were a small remainder of Ganondorf's followers the day of his defeat, I faced them and spared them, under the oath that they would not step foot in Hyrule again. They broke that promise. I knew they would kill again. Who knows how many I would have saved hundreds, thousands, if I only finished the job. I could have saved our son. His vengeance will be there death," said the angry king.

The next morning a huge army appeared with Xon leading them. They reached the battle yard. Xon faced Link face to face.

"I thought we agreed on a one on one fight," said King Link.

"We did, they're here to watch," said Xon.

"So on with it then," said King Link.

"Okay then, let me introduce you to your opponent," said Xon.

"Your not fighting? Coward, I was told to the leader would be fighting me," said King Link.

"That would be true a few hours ago, but I have elected a new leader to take my place, someone very familiar," said Xon. Millions of Xon's former forces bowed as a figure approached. Most could not remember the face of destruction, but those old enough did and gasped in fear, King Link just stood there in shock. The dark figure spoke.

"Link, it's been too long," said Ganondorf. King Link just stood there in silence, as the worst event during his rule just unfolded, "You luck shocked, you must to be surprised to see me. You knew I'd come back, you knew didn't you."

"I knew," said King Link.

"Now, your going to die Link, but your going to watch your wife die first," said Ganondorf.

"You can't do that, you must duel me first," said King Link.

"Alright then, also to the point, I've always hated that about you, but if we are going to have a duel I would like to bring a few friends to the party," said Ganondorf. Then the villains of generations of the warrior known as Link appeared: Zant, Veran, General Onox, Vaati, Dark Link, and Majora's Mask. King Link looked confused, he recognized Zant, but the others he could hardly guess. These are tyrants from each generation of your bloodline. I had to look deep into Earth's history books to find them. Each and every one of them will get a chance to kill you to assure that you will die the most painful way possible.

"I will defeat you," said King Link.

"You will try," said Ganondorf.

The fight commenced King Link still retained his natural skill of a warrior, but age weakened him, while Ganondorf still had the strength of a million men. Link got a few good strokes of his sword, but none of them hit Ganondorf. Ganondorf would block one blow with one sword and slash him with the other. Link was losing, so he tried to use his Spin Slash, it failed miserably. The younger Link watched in fear, his father was going to loose. Ganon's minions laughed hysterically, so King Link jumped in the air with the intention of stabbing Ganon through his heart, but Ganon saw it coming and fired a fire ball at Link destroying his sword. They laughed harder and Link charged, upon this Ganon stabbed him in the belly. The younger Link's heart broke into as he saw his father dying, then Ganon made him drink something.

"What you just ingested is a special potion it will keep you alive you about twenty minutes, enough time for my associates to have their fun, Zant your first," said Ganondorf. Zant approached and used telekinetic abilities to toss Link around, even ripped a kidney of with the abilities, next was General Onox who broke Link's bones and burned him with his flames, Ganondorf had to stop him so everyone could get a piece of Link. Dark Link was next he just slashed Link with his sword and left, then it was Veran's turn who tortured Link with a spell she learned just for this occasion. Vaati turned into his ultimate form, did the most damage on Link, and Majora's Mask attacked him with a fierce mask form that he stole from Fierce Link himself. Then Ganondorf approached him again.

"Like I said you are going to watch your family die, get that old skank over here," said Ganondorf. General Onox brought Zelda over. Ganon's minions started a fire.

"Please, I'll do anything if you let her live," said King Link.

"There is nothing you can do," said Ganondorf. General Onox through Zelda into the fire, killing her. King Link cried and saw the younger Link's face. He opened a pathway to send the Triforce of Courage into his son. A telepathy between them was obtained temporarily. The young link felt the sensation as the power went into his body.

"It's okay my son, it's the triforce," said King Link through telepathy.

"Dad, how is," said the younger Link.

"It's telepathy through the triforce, even I don't fully understand it," said King Link "I don't have much time take your sister and go deep into the woods, you'll kind and old small man named Tingle, he'll help you through your journey."

"I will avenge you father, I've seen these tyrants and I will kill them all, one by one," said the younger Link.

"I love you son," said King Link.

"I love you too, dad," said the younger Link. He took his sister and ran off. Ganondorf let King Link on fire through a spell as King Link died. Ganondorf was happy, but not for long. He noticed that the triforce was gone in anger killed one of his guards. Go after the soldiers. Ganon's forces went after the warriors of Hyrule, while the surviving Link and the new princess Zelda escaped.


End file.
